


Crash Landing

by pepjicola



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: AU, Aliens, M/M, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepjicola/pseuds/pepjicola
Summary: Quick oneshot inspired by BANGx3.Astronauts. Aliens. Sparkles.Moving my stuff over from AFF, original can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/962967/crash-landing-gdragon-gtop-top-topnyong-gtopau





	Crash Landing

 

"What are you?" 

The question was simple, simple enough that the other -- whatever they were, whatever it was -- could understand, although it seemed language wasn't the problem between the two, rather the fact that this creature wouldn't give him a straight answer about anything. He narrowed his eyes behind the foggy glass, breath coming heavy and ragged as he tried to pull himself back together. He wanted to observe, to learn, but the air wasn't getting to his lungs fast enough to concentrate on anything other than whatever the fuck was happening.

And instead of an answer, of course, the being just smiled. Wicked and sweet rolled into one. 

"I don't know," it practically sang, its voice light and almost cheerful, as if the situation were one to take as a joke. Then again, he didn't know the planet's customs -- this could all be perfectly normal. "What are you?" 

Seunghyun snorted, which wasn't a good idea in hindsight. It sent him into a coughing fit, doubling over with his hands on his knees to keep himself up. The creature just laughed, and when he looked up (after cringing when he saw his own spit on the inside of the glass), it had a dainty hand covering its mouth in an eerily human way. 

He tried again, one arm now wrapped around his stomach as he straightened back up, and whatever amusement remained was gone. "You first. And tell me where my ship is, or else--" 

"Or else what?" 

Its head tilted, laugh lines disappearing from the corners of its stunningly blue eyes as quickly as they'd appeared in the first place. It didn't look dangerous, with its iridescent skin and small frame, but Seunghyun didn't know this species -- he was smart enough not to make judgement calls so quickly. 

"You'll overpower me, press the knife in your belt against my neck and threaten to spill my blood if I don't take you back to that scrap pile you call a ship?" The alien scoffed, a teasing sound from the back of its throat, and it took a step forward -- if you could call it a step, it ghosted through the air as if it were the breeze itself. "What makes you think I'd let you do that? What makes you think you'd win? What makes you think I bleed?" 

Seunghyun wheezed, because that was all he could do. His lungs weren't working, and the white suit protecting him from whatever fucked up atmosphere the creature must've lived in wasn't helping at all. It was too heavy, too constricting, and the quiet buzz in his ear told him he'd managed to spring a leak during the crash landing. Another cough, his arm tightened around himself, and the alien looked on, seemingly bored. 

"What do you want from me?" He finally managed to choke out, words choppy and rough around the edges. He was barely standing, hunched over again as if he had the weight of three worlds on his shoulders -- hell, he might've. Who knew what the levels of gravity were like on whatever planet he'd so unfortunately hit? Oh, right, it knew. "What do I have to offer?" 

"You have nothing to offer, I'm sure," it said with a wave of its hand, and Seunghyun caught a glimpse of the way its fingernails shimmered under the florescent starlight. 

Beautiful. Terrifying.

He coughed again, and he swore he could feel his lungs trying to collapse in on themselves. Maybe he'd injured one, maybe he was slowly dying, the air could've been poisoning him through the leak in his suit. "Then what?" 

The alien smiled again, seemingly unfazed by Seunghyun slowly dying in front of it, and lifted a hand to run its fingers through its flamboyantly red locks. It looked like fire with the way it danced in the breeze, and its musical laugh rung through his ears not seconds later. "You're useless. You crashed your pathetic space junk into my backyard, and you wonder what I want with you?" 

It paused as if considering something, tapping an index finger against its chin as it apparently thought over its next words carefully. Seunghyun wheezed. Its smile turned dark.

Another step forward was all the creature needed to be standing directly in front of him, and as if a command were given to him, Seunghyun fell to his knees. It looked down at him, tilting its head to one side and then the other, its bright eyes scanning him from head to toe -- admiring? It didn't look displeased. 

But to Seunghyun's horror, it reached out to the glass bubble around his head, finding the locks as if it'd been the designer. With two easy snaps, the foggy glass obscuring his vision was gone, and he could see. 

What he saw was Heavenly. Not in a way that would make a man sell his belongings and become a man of God, but in a way that made him want to rebel against the Lord himself. The alien looked like a mirage, right in front of him, an oasis in an otherwise dark and desolate world. The blue of its eyes wasn't just bright, but impossibly so, and its pink tinged skin had flecks of colors Seunghyun had never seen before. A wicked smile sat on its purple, plush lips, and its hair really was infused with fire, or whatever passed as fire in this world. It flickered. 

And Seunghyun couldn't breathe. It just watched him struggle, watched him hold his breath and watched his lips begin to tinge blue -- almost to match its own. It watched until the last possible second, and just when dark spots started to dance across his vision, it leaned down and pressed its lips against his own. 

The world stopped. It was as if the creature had exhaled its own life into Seunghyun, for the planet seemed to transform around him. No longer was it a prison, trapping him there along with the alien. It was alive. Seunghyun felt alive. Colors danced across his vision as he inhaled, exhaled, inhaled along with the alien. 

The moment seemed to last a lifetime, and maybe it did. But when the alien pulled away, the colors faded, and everything went back to how it was. He felt a loss greater than he'd ever felt before, and he found himself struggling to reach out towards the creature of beauty. It laughed, stepping back every time Seunghyun got too close, but eventually grew bored of such games. 

It reached out with one hand, pressing the tip of its index finger against Seunghyun's forehead to keep him at arm's length -- God, even its touch made the world a little brighter. 

"You want to know what I am?" it asked, its tone of voice almost a whine, and Seunghyun nodded desperately. He watched as it hummed in the back of its throat, considering for a moment before leaning in to press its lips just barely against his own once again. 

"I'm Death embodied," it started, whispering against Seunghyun's lips. "Now beg for mercy." 


End file.
